Encario Casino
by Chreb
Summary: J.K. Rowlings story might have you believing it's alll just a fairytail, but it's so much more. There is a Ministry of Magic and they want to shut J.K.Rowling up, so they send two exconvicts to do their dirty work. Pls R&R! First story! We think it's good


Chapter 1-Bob's offer  
  
"This has gone on far too long!" an angry man yelled from behind a large oak desk. He opened a small cigarette box and pulled out a fag. He turned to the man standing in front of him. "Do you mind?" he held the fag towards him.  
  
"Not at all Corey," Cornelius Fudge's advisor answered. He pulled out his long skinny wand and mumbled a spell before a small fire lit the fag in Cornelius's hand. "I agree it has been going on too long for comfort, I have said this before, I will say it again; we must do something about her. She has exposed enough of our world already; with this new book coming out, who knows what other secrets she will reveal."  
  
"I know," Cornelius sighed angrily as he sat back in his comfortable wheelie chair. "What should we do? We already have marooned her from here."  
  
"Well it is obvious, Corey, what other options are there?"  
  
"Well, I won't let her word tainting my reputation. How am I supposed to win the next election with this rumour flying around? After what we did to the Malfoy family, I will be surprised if I only get half of the votes."  
  
"Well of course we would not be publicising it," his advisor told him grinning as his wick mind schemed for an idea to "take out" J.K. Rowling. "No one will know, if we have someone else with the red hands."  
  
"What are you going on about now, Bob?" Cornelius asked with annoyance. He never cared much for Bob, his advisor, whenever he started to scheme devilishly like right now. He absentmindedly started to fiddle with a stress ball on his desk as Bob unfolded his "master plan".  
  
'Apparently JK Rowling is supposed to have settled down in Edinburgh, and is married,' he said spiteful. 'And I have colleagues, who I think with some persuasion can smudge out the stain from my heart... I mean our picture,"  
  
"God, Bob, we are not in the mob here! I will not be involved in any organised crime!" he shouted angrily.  
  
"Please, Corey, of course I would never ask something like that from you," Bob assured Corey. "I just happen to know some people who would be more than capable to do the job for us. Of course we will have to trade something for their services." Cornelius raised his eyebrow in wonder.  
  
Las Vegas, the city of gold and riches, where everyone is normal, even the freaks. No one is poor and no one is rich, they all bet at the same casino, Encario Casino. It was Saturday, one of the busiest times of the week. It was midnight and the cards were still being set out. In this casino no one knew the time, or what was going on else where in the world. Everyone only knew one thing, money.  
  
The casino was dark and had a high arched ceiling and torches for light instead of lamps. The inside of the casino was always warm and pleasant, even in the summer when heat is not needed. Two large built men guarded a tall thick steel door that reached the ceiling. No one was allowed in that room, unless they were invited.  
  
Behind the large steel door there was a wide tall hallway that went straight to another tall arched doorway. Pass the doorway lounged the women who owned the casino. One was talking promptly with a large one-eyed Cyclops while the other sat behind the monster at a small round table counting millions of golden coins. "Please reconsider what we are offering you, sir," the blacked haired witch with the dark eyes and pale skin said calmly. She folder her arms over her chest. "I think if you take a time to think more you will see what a opportunity this can be for you people."  
  
" For 450 gallons is not worth it! 400 I can understand, but not this much! If I go back to my boss with this he'll laugh me in the face!" the Cyclops growled. The blonde witch behind him turned around and shouted to her partner.  
  
"Christina, he does have a point! We bought this for 250 from Jimbo," the blonde witch reminded her. Christina scowled angrily.  
  
"Ebba go back to the money right now!"  
  
"This is outrageous! I will not pay for this magical mirror more than 300 gallons!" the Cyclops shouted.  
  
"400!"  
  
"325!"  
  
"400!"  
  
"350"  
  
"400!"  
  
"Never! I will not be cheated out of my money! 375! No more!"  
  
"400! No less!" Christina shouted angrily, her cheeks turning red with anger. She stared him in the eye for a long moment. Finally the Cyclops sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine, 400." Ebba stood up and sluggishly walked over to a large painting on the wall, showing a large safe made out of steel. She wore a determined expression as she took out her wand and made a simple wave with it muttering some not hear able words under her breath. As if the painting had heard the words and got the message, it swung to the side to reveal a real safe.  
  
Ebba twisted the lock in the right coordinates until it clicked. She pulled the steel door open and reached her hand in lazily. She pulled out small pocket mirror and closed the steel door again. The painting immediately turned back to normal.  
  
'I hope you will find good use of it,' Ebba muttered and handed the Cyclops the mirror. The Cyclops glared angrily at her.  
  
'It has been pleasure making business with you, sir,' Christina said offering her hand. The Cyclops didn't take it.  
  
'I am leaving...' the Cyclops said angrily and turned around. Christina grabbed his shoulder.  
  
'No wait, Ebba, count the money!' Christina ordered. Ebba took the check the Cyclops had given Christina and looked at it. They knew never to trust checks before the money came out, and they had found a way to check it. She brought the check to a small ATM in the wall. She carefully pushed the check in and typed in "4-0-0" and pressed the green button. It sounded as if it was raining gold as money flew out from the ATM and landed neatly in a brown bag that was placed on the floor.  
  
'Now you may go,' Christina told the Cyclops, her eyes were stuck on the bag full of gallons. The Cyclops' creamy green face began to flush.  
  
'This is the last time I am doing business with you two, witches!' he shouted and left the room before any of them could open their mouths.  
  
'You shouldn't be so hard on our buyers, Christina,' Ebba complained settling herself down in the chair the Cyclops just had been sitting in. 'All of them come here as happy as ever in hope of buying what they need, and they all end up leaving this place, their faces burning red. Now why is that? Because of our awful behaviour and our prices!'  
  
'Ebba, if we were pleasant and cheap we would not have half the money we have or the fame! You have to be tough in this business,' Christina reminded Ebba with passion. 'Plus think of all the stuff we can buy!' she exclaimed as she walked over to the bag of money. She was just about to dig her greedy hands in it when there came a knock on the doorway.  
  
Christina turned to the doorway, expecting to see the Cyclops again, still hot about their deal. 'Listen pal, a deal is a deal, no matter how much you b-' she stopped herself from finishing the sentence as she noticed it was not the Cyclops, it was a short man in a black robe. He had brown hair around a bold patch on his head and he didn't smile. Under his right arm a brown patchy suitcase was held and the left arm hang stiffly at his side.  
  
'Excuse me, mister, I thought you were someone else,' Christina excused herself. 'What can I help you with?' The man's face got a twisted look.  
  
'Am I right to believe that you and your partner here...' he made a short nod towards Ebba. '...Are involved in trading illegal merchandises between this realm, and the other realm?' Christina glanced at Ebba who gave the exact same look Christina knew she was wearing.  
  
'Who are you?' Ebba asked standing up looking at the man. The man made a stiff smile.  
  
'I am a bit of an old friend you could say. I go with the name of Bob,' he replied with a smirk.  
  
'Bob who?' Christina asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice.  
  
'Bob,' the man said again.  
  
'Yes, we all ready established that, Bob. But what is your last name?' Christina said impatiently.  
  
'Christina, mind you manners!' Ebba scold. 'He's our guest, remember,'  
  
'Ebba, I can handle this!' Christina spat spitefully.  
  
'Obviously you don't since you are acting like an immature child!' Ebba replied just as spitefully. Christina gasped.  
  
'How dare you say that? Who gets us all the money here?'  
  
'You wouldn't be able to manage it without me!' Ebba said offended. There was an interruption; Bob had cleared his throat loudly for attention.  
  
'Ladies please, I come here with a very pleasing proposal for the both of you,' he spoke over them. 'If you would but only listen to it, I am such we will all end this visit with smiles.'  
  
'We will listen after your name is given, sir,' Ebba said settling down again, a bit embarrassed about hers and Christina's open fight.  
  
'I all ready told you, miss! Bob! Just Bob!' Bob's face began to redden. Ebba stared in awe.  
  
'Just Bob?' Ebba echoed his words.  
  
'For the final time, yes!' he was beginning to lose his cool with Ebba and Christina. Ebba gasped.  
  
'Just Bob! Graduate at Hogwarts in 1990?' she asked with excitement.  
  
'Maybe...' he said cautiously. Christina rolled her eyes upwards and interrupted.  
  
'Just answer the question, Just Bob,' she snapped angrily.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Oh my god it's me! Ebba! I was your lab partner in Potions,' she reminded him happily. He stared at her with a confused expression. 'I wore poodle skirts, even if it was way out of fashion. I had a parrot for a school pet. Remember?'  
  
'Oh my god it's you!' he jumped back in both surprise and fear. 'You almost burnt me alive in potions, you fool!'  
  
'Sorry,' she tried to apologize, but he was too angry to listen.  
  
'Sorry won't bring back the hair!' he pointed towards his bald patch on his head. Before Ebba got apologize anymore, Christina stepped in.  
  
'Aren't you suppose to be trying to convince us to help you? Calling one of us an idiot isn't really helping,' she sneered as she tried to conceal her laughter. 'Plus, I'm sure you look better now than with that Afro you use to have.'  
  
'It was in fashion!'  
  
'Yeah the century before we went to Hogwarts!'  
  
'Christina, please be polite,' Ebba chirped in.  
  
'Yes the poodle skirt girl is right, we should try to be pleasant,' Bob glared at Christina with hate. Before they could continue Ebba interrupted sourly.  
  
'My mother told me I looked cute in them,' she defended herself. Bob went on as if she had not said anything at all.  
  
'Yes, on to business,' his face slowly returned to its original colour. 'Am I right to believe that both of you are involved in trading illegal merchandize.'  
  
'You already said that,' Ebba reminded him.  
  
'Well you didn't answer it the first time,' he reminded her again.  
  
'Well what if we answer with 'no'?' Christina asked slyly.  
  
'Then you miss out on a lot of money and 'space',' he replied, trying to sound as mysterious as possible. Christina raised her eyebrow in interest.  
  
'Yes, yes we are, we are involved in those 'things'' Christina answered, topping his mysterious vibe.  
  
'Good,' Bob said and walked up to the desk putting his briefcase down a bit too hard, making the desk shake. He promptly opened the case and brought out a folder of papers.  
  
'Now, money won't come flying towards you,' Bob said in a mysterious voice pulling his head by raising his eyebrows mysteriously.  
  
'We do have talents, Bob, but they only work at the best, when the best price is offered,' Christina spookily said, raising her eye brows too.  
  
'Now I do have a good price,'  
  
'Well what is the price, Bob?' Ebba said looking intently at the folder he was opening up.  
  
'Am I right to say, that you two were evicted from the wizard realm two years ago?' Bob asked still trying his best to come off mysterious.  
  
'Two and half years ago actually,' Ebba corrected. 'And I had nothing to do with it! She did it all!' she accused her partner of the crimes they had done. Christina looked away shamefully.  
  
'None of us did it, but everyone thought we did,' Christina whispered sorrowfully. 'Anyway, what does this all have to do with it?'  
  
'Almost everything, my dear'  
  
'I'm not your dear.'  
  
'Sorry, Miss,' Bob pardoned himself as he began to blush with embarrassment. 'I'm from the ministry of Magic, in the other realm.' Both Ebba and Christina stiffed with fear. 'But don't get me wrong, I am not here on bad terms,' he told them quickly. 'I understand how people can consider your type of work to be. unethical.'  
  
'Bob, you aren't exactly on my buddy list right now,' Christina said calmly. Bob became aware that he was the only one in the room with Christina and Ebba. If they started to go at each other's throats, he would be the only one defending himself.  
  
'Your secrets are safe with me, only if you agree to help me.'  
  
'So you're blackmailing us,' Ebba questioned angrily. She looked towards Christina, and she saw that Christina had her hand wrapped around her wand inside of her cloak. With a stern glare, Ebba told Christina to stand down.  
  
'In a way yes, but if you agree I'll make sure no one of the Ministry of Magic will come knocking on your doors ever again,' he said nervously. Neither Christina nor Ebba spoke, a small sweat broke out on over his brow. 'I need someone to kill.. to kill someone for me.'  
  
'You don't sound so sure of yourself anymore, Bob,' Ebba said coldly.  
  
'I don't know if we'll be comfortable with killing someone,' Christina told him.  
  
'But. but this person. she's not a good person,' he tried to convince them.  
  
'Bad person or not! She's still a person!' Ebba shouted at him in disgust.  
  
'Who is she?' Christina asked calmly.  
  
'Oh I'm sure you both have heard of her, she doesn't keep her crimes quiet,' Bob's eyes shifted back and forth, looking for a quick getaway. 'She's called J.K. Rowling. Her crimes as obvious, she has stolen very classified files from the Ministry and broadcasted them to the world to see. Not the Wizard world, no even worse, the Muggle world!'  
  
'So basically you're asking us to kill her for the ministry's sake,' Ebba said. Bob squealed nervously.  
  
'No, not for the ministry for me! I hate her! And the ministry won't do anything about her!' he lied. He could not let them find out this assignment was for the ministry, because he had promised Cornelius that he would make it seem like only Bob wanted J.K Rowling dead.  
  
'What will we get?' Christina demanded.  
  
'I'll make it so that no one will ever give you guys a second thought in trading illegal merchandise...'  
  
'You mean we won't be evicted anymore?' Ebba asked hopefully. She had taken her eviction really hard.  
  
'Well, in other words, yes. That might be correct,'  
  
'Well then I'm in,' Ebba said importantly and a smile was spread across her face. She was clearly dreaming of having a clean file again.  
  
'Ebba, are you aware of what you are doing?' Christina asked knowing how sensitive Ebba was and knowing how she hated doing illegal business.  
  
'My file will be cleaned so of course I am in!' Ebba cheered.  
  
'A murder won't clean your file,' Ebba's face dropped.  
  
'No, no! Don't worry. It will seem like nothing ever happened. After all, it is just one human,'  
  
'All right then,' Christina replied. 'But you better keep your promise,' Ebba looked more confused now.  
  
'I don't want to get the label murderer,' she said uncomfortably.  
  
'You won't Ebba. I can tell you that, and if we would then we will for sure be labelled the most talented murderer's on earth!'  
  
'Now I have some information about this Wednesday that I think may help you.' Bob said not waiting for Ebba to agree. He pulled out a paper from his briefcase and placed it on the table. 'Listen up,'  
  
A/N We hope, two people are writing this story, that you liked the story so far. WE had to finish the first chapter as a cliffhanger! Don't own anything, but our own characters. Pls R&R! 


End file.
